Donkey Kong
Donkey Kong is a disgruntled and hungry ape who wears a tie and has a constant hunger for bananas. History Background Donkey Kong one day followed Mario and Luigi into the real world and lived with them for awhile. He peed in the sink a few times. Also, he once kidnapped Mario's ex-girlfriend, Pauline. Season One DK spends Season 1 chasing people and beating them up. He first goes after the Mario Brothers after suspecting that they stole his bananas. After discovering it was actually the Wario Brothers, he decides to chase them around for the rest of the season. Season Two DK originally wants to return back home with Diddy, but when the warp pipes are closed, DK is stuck in the real world and assists the gang. He becomes a co-referee with Brock during the soccer game, as well as later running Johnny Mushroom and The Kingdoms with Brock as well. He soon joins the gang in their quest to defeat Nox Decious. With Brock's "help", they find the 1st nether emblem, the shield. Season Three DK makes a small appearance in season 3, as he looks for his bananas yet again. He eventually discovers Otocon has them and hunts him down to get them back. Other than that, he's missing for the rest of the season. It was revealed in the movie that after Season 3 he returned to the jungle. The Lost Episode The Lost Episode (Stupid Mario Brothers - Episode JMK) was supposed to be DK's last appearance as a series regular. In the episode DK fills in for Link in the JMK band since Link is sick. Closure In the movie, Ash asks Wario, "Where the heck has Donkey Kong been?" to which Wario explains that he returned to his jungle. This sole statement gives closure to DK in Stupid Mario Brothers. Personality DK is easily angered, but at the same time is a prankster. Abilities DK is a powerful fighter and has shown it a few times throughout the series. At the end of the first season, Donkey Kong went to assist Mario and Ash in a battle against Wario, Waluigi, and Fedex. He held his own fairly well, but was eventually defeated to leave Mario alone to fight Wario. Trivia *DK's costume is not owned by Richard Micheal Alvarez, so his lack of appearances in season 3 is due to the fact that they had to return the costume. *When Waluigi was first introduced, he said Bowser told him he wouldn't have to share a room with DK anymore if he helped Wario. This is never brought up afterwards, but Waluigi does apparently know him, as he makes fun of him with Wario after stealing his bananas. *The original DK tie, was sold in an auction, a year ago by Richard and Chris. *As of right now, Donkey Kong has not made an appearance in Stupid Mario Brothers: The Movie Acts 1 or 2. *While the normal actor of Donkey Kong couldn't make it for shooting on one of the episodes, Matt Provencal, the actor who normally plays Wario filled in, for the normal actor. *DK was supposed to be in episode 36 of season 3, but the creators remade that episode. Friendships Diddy Kong DK's best friend, who is a little bit smarter than him. Brock DK and Brock form a friendship after the soccer match. They end up running Johnny Mushroom and The Kingdoms together, and later work together to find the 1st nether emblem, the Shield.